kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wall
The walls are the most critical buildings in the game. They are the first line of defense and a kingdom lacking in these structures will be in extreme danger from even the smallest attacks. Walls can be built on small mounds, scattered randomly across the map. Building or repairing a wall requires one or several coins and available builders, but only a maximum of two builders can work on a wall at the same time. Having two builders working on a wall will quicken the process. A wall will be damaged if it is attacked or hit by a catapult. One can tell how badly a wall is damaged from its condition. Small damage to the wall will result in minor fractures running through the wood or stone, while heavy damage will usually result in roughly half of the wall being torn asunder. Builders will automatically repair the damaged walls once they are idle. If the wall is broken down entirely, coins must be used to rebuild it. The farthest wall from the Town Center (that is not destroyed) is the outer wall of the kingdom, as marked by the banner of the kingdom appearing next to it, along with a lamppost with a sign. The banner and lamppost are automatically relocated when the outer wall is destroyed, or as soon as a new wall is ordered to be constructed further out. Upgrades Upgrading a wall will increase its hit points. Tier 1 walls, also known as spikes, are the least reliable wall in the game. A few attacks from one or two greedlings will destroy them. Tier 2 walls, also known as palisades, are somewhat stronger, but as they are still made of wood, they remain fairly weak against most attacks. The first Blood Moon can easily destroy palisades. The next upgrades, which are substantially stronger, will require the player to have access to stone by upgrading the wooden Architecture Shrine. Players can increase hit points on walls even further by activating the Statue of Building. War Horn The War Horn is a un-operated building on top of a Tall Stone Wall or Iron Wall, that can be used to call reinforcements at the cost of 1 coin. It draws in existing military Units on the whole map and directs them to the used Wall segment. The War Horn requires the Signal Hermit to build. Trivia * Players can get free Tier 1 and Tier 3 inner walls, one on each side of the base, if players upgrade their base to wood and stone respectively. * Building a second wall right next to an outer wall (within two "horse widths") is always a bad idea. Some of the archers' arrows will hit the second wall even with archer shrine activated. * In , expanding by building more walls will remove all rabbit bushes "inside" the Kingdom, even if the gap between walls is far enough for bushes to grow between them. Thus, open grass fields beyond the outer walls are needed for hunting. Category:Buildable Structures